


Das Ende des Patroklos

by Astarte



Series: Achillesferse [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-29
Updated: 2001-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn ein Freund bereit ist Kämpfe auszufechten, die eigentlich gemeinsame sein sollten, könnte das sein Ende bedeuten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Ende des Patroklos

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel und Scully PoV zu “Achillesferse” und bei dieser Veröffentlichung mit weniger Wiederholungen und mehr Fokus auf das eigentlich Wichtige.

Es fing wieder an. Scully wollte die Tatsache nicht wahrhaben, obwohl sie innerlich dabei war, sie unter Gewissheit abzuspeichern. Fakt war, es hatte schon lange begonnen. Nämlich bevor sie den Knebel abstreifte und ihr Zeigefinger sich selbstverständlich auf den Abzug ihrer Waffe legte. 

Mulders Brüllen aus dem Wohnzimmer sie an ein tödlich getroffenes Tier erinnerte. 

Die Überzeugung zu Töten hatte sich schon längst manifestiert. Aber der Umschwung von hitzköpfiger Verzweiflung in diese abgeklärte Kälte passierte, als sie wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Mit Mulder in ihrem Apartment hätte sie Donnie Pfaster leicht überwältigen und festnehmen können, aber das war nicht genug. Diesmal nicht. Sie würde den gleichen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen, diese kranken Auswucherung der Hölle an ein Justizsystem ausliefern, das mit normalen Straftätern schon überfordert war. 

Die Chance auf Läuterung war in diesem Leben für den Nekrophilien verwirkt. 

Keine weitere Frau sollte für seinen perversen Trieb sterben. Es war Zeit ihn an seine Opfer im Jenseits auszuliefern und die Frage der Bestrafung in andere Hände zu legen. Sie hatte nicht übertrieben als sie Mulder versuchte zu schildern, was in ihrem Kopf vorgegangen war. Sie fühlte sich als Instrument, besessen auf eine Art, die ihr gefallen hatte. Im Einklang mir dem stand an das sie glaubte, glauben wollte und konnte. 

Die Ruhe in ihr war natürlich tödlich, wenn der Verstand keine Einsprüche erhebt. 

Die Emotionen ein Ventil entdecken für all die Male, bei denen sie die Zähne zusammengebissen und ihre eigenen Verletzungen außen vor gelassen hat, um einem höheren Ideal zu dienen. Es war eine Hinrichtung im Affekt, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. 

Es sich jetzt noch nicht danach anfühlte, als ob eine Sicherung durchgebrannt wäre und sie blind von ihrem Hass ergriffen worden war. Oder ihrer Angst. Dasselbe galt nicht für Mulder. Diese verzögerte Reaktion auf den lebendig gewordenen Alptraum war der Anfang einer neuen Runde von Checkanrufen. 

Schlecht getarnt als Durchbrüche in ihren neusten Fällen. 

Das Problem war, dieser spezielle Durchbruch war so unwichtig, wie er nur sein konnte. 

Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ihr neuster Fall genauso unwichtig war.

Sicher, die Marien-Erscheinung auf einer Werbefläche außerhalb von D.C. konnte man als bedeutsam einstufen, wenn man religiös fanatisch veranlagt war. Aber abgesehen davon war keine Menschenseele betroffen und folglich sein Anruf um diese Unzeit schlicht nicht gerechtfertigt. 

Die Digitalanzeige leuchtete ihr spöttisch entgegen. 2:34. Es fing an. 

Mulder rief wieder Mitten in der Nacht an, lediglich um zu erfahren, dass sie noch am atmen war. Nicht dass er sie nach ihrer Atemfrequenz fragte, dennoch war es offensichtlich, dass es ihm nur um ihre Vitalzeichen ging. Die eigentliche Frage, die er nicht zu stellen wagte, weil er wusste, dass es sie aggressiv machen würde. Womit er nicht Unrecht hatte. Sie war jetzt schon stocksauer.

Verdammt. 

Der Schlag in ihr Kopfkissen galt eigentlich ihm. Was dachte er sich dabei? Verdammt. 

Sie konnte für die nächste halbe Stunde nicht einschlafen. Eine weitere Tatsache, die untermauert wurde von unzähligen Weckrufen vor diesem. Sie würde wach in ihrem Bett liegen mit den Gedanken in Alexandria. In seiner Wohnung. Bei ihm.

Ein Grund, warum sie sich noch nie direkt bei ihm beschwert hatte. 

Sie wollte ihn nicht wissen lassen, wie schwer es ihr jedes Mal fiel, sich von ihm zu lösen. Egal auf welche Weise. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich danach um ihn. Meist auf sehr unpartnerschaftliche Weise. Entweder wollte sie ihn erwürgen oder - Oder was? Lieben. 

_Komm sei ehrlich, du willst ihn eher flachlegen in diesen Nächten als lieben._

_Ach, sei still._

Am Anfang ihrer Partnerschaft hatte sie sich, wegen seiner abgefuckten Schlafroutine und deren Auswirkungen auf ihren Tiefschlaf noch keine größeren Gedanken gemacht. Es ging darin um dringende Dinge. Das Verschwinden von Beweismitteln. Eine neue Spur zu der Verschwörung. Ihre Versetzung in andere Abteilungen. Um Ereignisse, die seine Anrufe egal um welche Zeit rechtfertigten. 

Ihm die Begründung gab, die ihm momentan fehlte.

Die ersten Anrufe ohne Erklärung kamen nach ihrer Entführung. 

In dieser Zeit wurde sie von Alpträumen geplagt, die sie schwitzend und nach Luft ringend zurückließen. Dunkle Träume von Duane Barry oder verschwommenen Gestalten. Unerträglichen Schmerzen und dem hilflosen Ausgeliefertsein eines Versuchstieres. Mulder rettete sie aus diesem Alptraumland, bevor sie sich darin verlor. Bevor ihr die Luft zum Atmen endgültig fehlte, das Klingeln ebnete ihr den Weg zurück in die Realität. Mit der Zeit schien er einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu entwickeln, wann er sie wecken musste. 

Diese innere Verbindung ließ sie zum ersten Mal glauben. 

Natürlich erzählte sie es ihm nicht. Zu trivial um in Sentimentalitäten zu verfallen. 

Wenn er sich wunderte, warum sie atemlos am Telefon meldete, so fragte er sie nicht. In dieser Zeit war er einfach da. Sprach mit ihr über Fälle oder Theorien, die zu haarsträubend waren, um sie im Büro auszudiskutieren. Belangloses Gerede, bis sie sich entspannte. 

Er ihr die Ruhe gab, die sie benötigte. Letztendlich traumlos. Denn als ihre Träume weniger wurden, begannen auch seine Anrufe abzuflauen. Sie begann ganze Nächte durchzuschlafen und Mulder schien es zu ahnen. So wie sie wusste, dass er nicht durchschlief, sondern lediglich Rücksicht auf sie nahm. 

Als bei ihr Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, ihre alten Schreckensbilder durch neue, noch schrecklichere ersetzt wurden, begannen seine Anrufe erneut. Etablierte Routine. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, ohne es ihm zu sagen. Eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen. Über die im Tageslicht nicht geredet wurde, die von ihrem Büroalltag ausgeklammert stattfand. Im Schutz der Nacht. 

Sie lief gut, solange sie lief. Aber heute war es anders.

Heute ging es ihm nur um ihn. Seine Bestätigung, dass es ihr gut ging.

Verdammt, mit ihr war alles okay. _Alles Bestens, Mulder._

Sie hatte zurzeit keine Sorgen, bei denen sie seinen seelischen Beistand benötigten. 

Bis auf das kleine Problem mit dem dickköpfigen Partner, der ihr nicht glauben wollte, dass sie außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Sie anrief, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie noch nicht verlernt hatte zu atmen. Shit.

Womit hatte sie sich diesen übermütigen Wachhund eingehandelt? 

Mulder benahm sich seit dem Donnie Pfaster Zwischenfall genauso, wie sie ihn unerträglich fand. Er ließ sie während ihrer Untersuchungen keinen Moment aus den Augen. Dass sie alleine auf die Toilette gehen durfte, war sein Zugeständnis an sie. Ihm war es am liebsten, wenn sie ihre Stunden mit irgendwelchen Autopsien füllte, anstatt mit ihm zusammen zu ermitteln. Hinter einem Stapel Papiere versteckt, die sie durcharbeiten sollte, wenn sie beide wussten, dass sie gemeinsam erfolgreicher waren und schneller darin, Verbrechen zu lösen. 

Sie war nicht ohne Grund FBI-Agentin geworden und er nicht ihr Vorgesetzter.

Risikoabwägung für sie im Vordergrund stand und sie nicht dumm genug war eines einzugehen, wenn es sich umgehen ließ oder sie umbringen konnte und sie noch Alternativen hatte. Er nicht nachts durch seine Wohnung tigern musste und sich grundlos in den Wahnsinn treiben mit ihren möglichen Todesarten. 

Stopp, das war ihre Vorstellung seiner Nächte.

Sie wartete noch leichtgläubig darauf, dass er sie offen fragte. Wie gut kannte sie ihren Partner noch mal? Vorher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er, dass sie ihn in seine Schranken weisen und einen verbalen Einlauf verpassen würde, der sich gewaschen hatte. Es wäre ihr gutes Recht. Aber zwischenzeitlich war sie sich nicht einmal darüber im Klaren, ob sie es in Anspruch nehmen würde, wenn Mulder den Elefanten im Porzellanladen endlich beim unschönen Namen nennen würde. 

Mulders Verlustangst, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben verfolgte. 

Laut aussprechen, dass er Todesangst davor hatte, sie sterben zu sehen. 

Endlich zum Kern seines Problems vordringen und die bittere Wahrheit konfrontieren. Dass sie sich über die Gefahren ihres Jobs durchaus bewusst war und sie bereit war in Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten als Agentin zu sterben. Wenn sie auch nicht planten speziell für ihn drauf zu gehen oder die X Akten. 

Seine Anstrengungen sie aus der Schusslinie zu halten, lenkten sie ab, weil sie ihm instinktiv beweisen wollte, dass er falsch lag. Sie konnte sich verteidigen, war der bessere Schütze und ebenso gut ausgebildet im Nahkampf. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie es nötig hatte, die Amazone für ihn zu spielen, wenn sie durchaus bereit war, ihm ihre Schwächen zu offenbaren. 

So wie er seine preisgab. Ständig. Mit dem konstanten Ringen ihres Telefons. 

Seine Beschützerhaltung war nur so verflucht nervraubend. 

Sie war kein Weibchen, das seine Besorgnis schmeichelhaft finden konnte und er wusste das. Die Dosis war ungesund, die er ihr momentan davon verabreichte. Gift für ihre Partnerschaft. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie mit sieben Stunden Schlaf besser funktionierte und sich seltener in Mörderlaune befand. 

Sie sich durch ihn eher provoziert fühlte Risiken einzugehen, die sie unter normalen Umständen scheuen würde. Ihr war klar, dass sie seine Ängste dadurch noch anstachelte, aber er setzte in ihr eine post-feministische Dynamik in Gang, der sie sich nicht ganz entziehen konnte. Und sie war noch nicht einmal jemand, der auf Gleichstellung in jeder Lage pochte. 

Er durfte durchaus die Reifen wechseln, wenn er ihr zugestand, dass sie ihre eigenen Kämpfe zu bestehen hatte, die nicht die seinen waren. Die nur gefährlicher durch sein unbedachtes Eingreifen wurden.

Sein Verständnis für sie, in diesem Punkt ging gegen Null.

Einer der wenigen Punkte, bei dem er sie absolut nicht verstand. Auch nicht verstehen wollte. Die inneren Verletzungen, die sie ihm durch ihre trotzige Gegenreaktion zufügte, schmerzten sie genauso sehr. Sein gehetzter Blick sie traf, wenn sie sich seiner Meinung nach völlig unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er bereit war alles zu riskieren, um sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen, war einfach zu viel für sie.

Verdammt. Sie konnte mit Selbstaufgabe nichts anfangen. Außerdem gab es noch genügend Schlachten, die für sie gemeinsam bestimmt waren. Von denen er sie nicht ausschließen durfte, weil es tödlich für ihn sein konnte. Warum sah er das nicht ein? Er sollte nicht zu ihrem Patroklos werden, der allein in einen Kampf zog, der nicht seiner war und in dem er nur unterliegen konnte. 

Selbst wenn er die Rüstung des Achilles trug.

Das Wissen, dass er meinte, dass sie seine verletzlichste Stelle war, belastete sie. So wie seine Ignoranz, dass die Sachlage für sie genauso zutraf. In seinem instinktiven Akt sie zu schützen, warf er alle Bedenken oder rationellen Argumente über Bord. Sie ebenso. Mulder war so in seinem Impuls gefangen, dass er bereit war alles zu tun. Alles. 

Sein Leben für ihres. 

Ihres für seines. 

Seltsam, sie hätte keine Probleme mit Selbstjustiz, wenn dadurch Mulders Tod gerächt werden würde, wurde ihr gerade klar. Selbst wenn sie damit den Zorn des FBIs auf sich ziehen würde und sie sich vor der Justiz verantworten musste, könnte sie mit dieser Schuld sehr gut leben. Zu gut. Verdammt. Wo war ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und deren Würdeträger geblieben?

So eine Kurzschlussreaktion würde zu Mulder passen, aber nicht zu ihr. Sie war nicht so spontan, als dass sie sich zu so einer Handlung hinreißen lassen würde. Zumindest nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund, wie die jüngste Vergangenheit gezeigt hatte.

Wäre Mulders Tod für sie Grund genug? Natürlich. 

Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Konnte es nicht, dafür hatte sie zuviel gemeinsam durch gestanden. Sie wollte ebenso wenig, dass er sich für sie unnötig in Gefahr brachte. Ihr größtes Anliegen war, dass sie eine geschlossene Front gegenüber ihren Feinden darstellten. Rücken an Rücken. Keiner besser oder schlechter gestellt in dem gemeinsamen eroberten Schutzraum. 

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie einiges klarstellte. 

Beispielsweise, dass wenn sie seine Achillesferse war, er zu ihrem Patroklos werden würde. Sie waren dazu bestimmt, ihre Schlachten gemeinsam zu schlagen. Nur so konnten sie sich retten oder sie würden eben gemeinsam in den Flammen ihrer Niederlage umkommen. Aber auf eigene Faust würden sie als tragische Helden enden, deren Tod zwar mystisch wäre, jedoch viel zu früh.

Sie drückte die Eins ihres Kurzwahlspeichers. 

Schließlich hatte sie momentan ein Problem, bei dessen Lösung nur er helfen konnte. 

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln meldete sich ein verschlafener Mulder.

„Hi, Mulder, ich bin’s, Scully. Kennst du dich in der griechischen Mythologie aus? Genauer bei der Schlacht um Troja. Ich habe gerade beunruhigende Parallelen zwischen uns und den gefallenen Waffenbrüdern Achilleus und Patroklos festgestellt.“

„Uhm, Scully, kann das nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Mulder, wenn du mich Mitten in der Nacht anrufst, nur um festzustellen, ob ich lebe, dann kann ich dich anrufen, um mit dir griechische Mythologie zu diskutieren.“


End file.
